Kunter
by fanficfangirl13
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go to Scandals with Sebastian, and Kurt meets a handsome stranger at the bar.
1. Chapter 1

_Italics are Kurt's thoughts_

Blaine was drunkenly dancing with Sebastian. _Ugh_. Sebastian. _Double ugh_. Why did they even come tonight? Why did Kurt agree to this? Truth was, Kurt and Blaine had been drifting for a while, and it seemed he was showing some drunken true colors. Kurt finally broke out of the friend-zone to find that he and Blaine had a lot in common, sure, but there was no spark. Kurt sighed, took a drink of his stupid extra-cherry shirley temple, and looked down the bar.

That was when he saw the guy again, a young guy, probably in high school, too. And he looked—well, first of all he looked well-muscled and downright gorgeous, but after that he just looked plain uncomfortable. Kurt had been sort of keeping an eye on the guy, and if he'd been hit on once, he'd been hit on twelve times. _Why did he come to a bar if he was just going to turn everyone down?_ There was an empty seat next to him, so Kurt got up and went over to him.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Kurt asked.

The guy turned and Kurt smiled a reassuring smile. "I guess not," he said.

Kurt hopped up on the bar stool and said, "You know, it's a lot more fun if you don't shoot down every guy who talks to you. Dance with someone, participate. I'm Kurt, by the way. Kurt Hummel."

"Hunter Clarington." _Nice to put a name to the face._ "And I didn't come here to get hit on by a bunch of desperate old guys and drag queens. I only came because—you probably don't want to hear my sob story."

"I'll tell you mine first, we'll be even."

"Wait, was that a sob-story version of 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours'?"

"I guess I'll let you interpret that any way you want," Kurt said with a giggle. "But I came here with my boyfriend and a guy I just met today who wants to steal my boyfriend. Now, said boyfriend is drunk and dancing with that guy. Your turn."

"Two of my friends, Nick and Jeff, they dragged me here. I really didn't want to come but they guilted me into it. I don't go to school with them, but I see them every weekend. They said I owed them after going to 'every fucking straight bar on the planet' with me. This isn't for enjoyment. It's a punishment for making them suffer through getting hit on by a bunch of girls all the time."

"So you're not gay?"

"NO. Maybe... I don't know. This is sort of where the sob story starts. I've been questioning myself for a while. My whole life I thought I was straight, but I kissed a guy on a dare and it... felt really good. I know I don't have feelings for any guys right now, but I've never really felt anything for a girl, either. And the times I've kissed girls there wasn't anything there. There was no...no..."

"Spark," Kurt supplied. "There was no spark. I've been there. I kind of am there with my boyfriend." _Sigh_. "I kissed a girl once though. I was trying to be straight to please my dad, but there was nothing there."

"So what do I do? How do I figure this out?"

Kurt stared. _How can I help this guy? I don't know if I can. Gotta try. C'mon, Kurt, think of something. Gay test, gay test, gay test. What I need is a hot guy for Hunter to look at, see if he feels something, maybe even kiss. But he's right, there are just old guys desperate to get laid and drag queens. The only young guys here are me, Dave, Sebastian, and Bla—_ Kurt turned to the dance floor and saw Sebastian and Blaine. Kissing. _Well. I guess that's that._ Kurt's eyes welled up with tears.

"Hey," Hunter said. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Kurt wiped his eyes and cursed internally. _I am NOT going to lose it in front of all these people, in front of Hunter._ "See those two guys on the dance floor, kissing?" Hunter looked, blushed, nodded. "The short one with the black hair is my boyfriend. I guess now he _was_ my boyfriend. Sebastian wins."

"Scum bag. I'm sorry, Kurt. I wish there was something I could say or do to make you feel better. Please don't cry. Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't cry." _What did he just say? I'm beautiful? I've never heard that one before, not even from Blaine. Come to think of it, that sounded pretty gay._

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Shit, I didn't mean to say that out loud... But, yeah, I do. I guess that's a pretty good indicator. I mean, I noticed you the second you came in. I was going to just sulk in a corner all night, but when I saw you sit at the bar—man, this sounds creepy—but, I wanted to get a better look at you."

"It's not creepy, it's flattering. I mean, I guess you could say I'm not used to that sort of thing—you know, guys like you thinking I'm good-looking. But, you should know that that's pretty gay." Kurt smiled at Hunter. Hunter laughed.

"Wait, what do you mean 'guys like me'?"

"You know..."

"I really don't."

"Well," Kurt started, "tall, classically handsome, clearly enough muscle to tell that you either play a lot of sports or you work out, or both, not flamboyant, but still knows how to dress well. Not to mention you give off that 'bad-boy' vibe without seeming unapproachable, though you are a master at brooding."

Hunter looked over at Kurt and saw a lone tear trickle down his face. He wiped it away. He held Kurt's face and wiped away the tear tracks with his thumbs. "Don't cry, Kurt. Here, lemme buy you a drink. I think you need one."

"I can't. Designated driver."

"I'll get you home. Forget about them. I know Sebastian, and he's been without a designated driver before. His daddy's rich enough that he can afford a cab. And so's mine. C'mon, Kurt, drink with me." _God, his smile is beautiful. What's the harm? What do I have to lose? How can anyone's lips be so perfect? Wait, what? Well, let's not deny the obvious. Know what? If Blaine can have too much to drink and kiss a good-looking guy, so can I._

"Why the hell not? Drinks with a gorgeous guy. I think I can handle that."

Hunter froze for just a second. Gorgeous. He'd never heard that one before. Girls always said he was hot, but he'd never been called gorgeous. Somehow it was better than hot.

"Well, then let's get going."

The bartender came over and asked them what they wanted to drink. Hunter ordered two dirty martinis. They clinked glasses and drank. "Woah," said Kurt. "I wasn't expecting the taste to be so... different." Hunter laughed and said,

"You gotta get used to it. Maybe I should've started you off with something a little fruitier."

"That would've been nice. Well, I guess we've learned for the next one, right?"

"That's the spirit."

"No, the right spirit is figuring out if you're gay or not. It's a problem that needs fixing. I've never had the opportunity to help someone figure out their sexual orientation before, and I'm determined to get it right. I guess the best test is the kiss test. Find the hottest guy in here, go hit on him, dance a little, and if he seems interested, go in for a kiss."

"No problem. The hottest guy in here, huh? That's easy. Come dance with me."

Kurt smiled. "Very smooth."

Kurt sniffled a little, took the hand Hunter offered, and allowed himself to be led onto the dancefloor.

The song was "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship. Kurt and Hunter started slow, but then it turned out that Hunter could friggin _dance_ , so Kurt busted out a few of his better moves and started to sing along.

"Your voice is so beautiful!" Hunter shouted over the music as he got a little closer.

Kurt giggled and thanked him as he moved in closer, too.

Pretty soon, their bodies were touching and Hunter had his hands on Kurt's hips. Hunter had warm, big hands. Hands that were smacked away by a drunk-as-fuck and irate Blaine.

"Who the hell are you?" Blaine demanded.

"Hunter Clarington. Why's that your business?"

"You're dancing with my boyfriend! Tha's why it's my business!"

"Oh, fuck no!" Kurt spat venomously. "You stopped being my boyfriend when you kissed Sebastian! And don't even try to tell me that you didn't because Hunter and I both saw you two making out."

"Kurt, I'm sorry! He kissed _me_!"

"And you kissed _back_ ," Kurt said coldly. "We're done, Blaine. It's over."

Kurt turned back to Hunter when he felt a hand gripping his arm painfully.

"We. Are. NOT. _DONE_ ," Blaine growled.

"Blaine, you're hurting me!" Kurt shouted.

"I don't care! You can't just dump me an—"

" _ **Enough**_ ," Hunter said with a tone that promised violence. He grabbed Blaine's wrist as he drew himself up to his full height (towering over Blaine). "Let him go _now_. Or I'll make you."

Blaine pulled his hand away quickly and put on his signature puppy-eyes, but as he opened his whore-mouth to speak, Kurt cut across him.

"Don't bother. Never come near me again. I won't tell anyone about this, not even my dad, but only if you stay the fuck away from me. Even talk to me and I'll make sure everyone knows."

Blaine could only heart-brokenly stare at the floor.

"Come on, Hunter, let's go," Kurt said, taking Hunter's hand and leading him to a dark corner of the bar. "I'm sorry you had to see that. But thank you for being my knight in shining armor."

"You're welcome. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just mad he interrupted our dance."

"What about seeing him around school?"

"I think I might need another drink or ten before I even think about that," Kurt said with a shudder.

"Then let's have a drink," Hunter said as he smiled brightly at Kurt.

"Nnnope," Kurt said confidently. "We have to finish our dance." Wink.

They danced through three songs and Hunter finally couldn't take it. Watching Kurt's hips and hearing his voice and (when Hunter was extremely lucky) feeling Kurt pressed against him was all too much.

"Kurt," Hunter said seriously, putting one hand on Kurt's blush-warmed cheek.

Kurt stopped dancing and looked up coyly through his eyelashes.

Hunter leaned in and slowly kissed Kurt. His lips were even softer than he imagined and the high-pitched moan was sinfully delicious. Hunter thought he could get used to hearing that sound.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry, I'm new to posting, and I don't know how to do chapters. Chapter one and chapter two are the same, but I'm posting this on its own and it may come up as chapter three. So just skip to chapter three if there is one.**

 **Peace, Love, and Doctor Who**

 **I humbly present:**

 _ **Kunter**_

 _Italics are Kurt's thoughts_

Blaine was drunkenly dancing with Sebastian. _Ugh_. Sebastian. _Double ugh_. Why did they even come tonight? Why did Kurt agree to this? Truth was, Kurt and Blaine had been drifting for a while, and it seemed he was showing some drunken true colors. Kurt finally broke out of the friend-zone to find that he and Blaine had a lot in common, sure, but there was no spark. Kurt sighed, took a drink of his stupid extra-cherry shirley temple, and looked down the bar.

That was when he saw the guy again, a young guy, probably in high school, too. And he looked—well, first of all he looked well-muscled and downright gorgeous, but after that he just looked plain uncomfortable. Kurt had been sort of keeping an eye on the guy, and if he'd been hit on once, he'd been hit on twelve times. _Why did he come to a bar if he was just going to turn everyone down?_ There was an empty seat next to him, so Kurt got up and went over to him.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Kurt asked.

The guy turned and Kurt smiled a reassuring smile. "I guess not," he said.

Kurt hopped up on the bar stool and said, "You know, it's a lot more fun if you don't shoot down every guy who talks to you. Dance with someone, participate. I'm Kurt, by the way. Kurt Hummel."

"Hunter Clarington." _Nice to put a name to the face._ "And I didn't come here to get hit on by a bunch of desperate old guys and drag queens. I only came because—you probably don't want to hear my sob story."

"I'll tell you mine first, we'll be even."

"Wait, was that a sob-story version of 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours'?"

"I guess I'll let you interpret that any way you want," Kurt said with a giggle. "But I came here with my boyfriend and a guy I just met today who wants to steal my boyfriend. Now, said boyfriend is drunk and dancing with that guy. Your turn."

"Two of my friends, Nick and Jeff, they dragged me here. I really didn't want to come but they guilted me into it. I don't go to school with them, but I see them every weekend. They said I owed them after going to 'every fucking straight bar on the planet' with me. This isn't for enjoyment. It's a punishment for making them suffer through getting hit on by a bunch of girls all the time."

"So you're not gay?"

"NO. Maybe... I don't know. This is sort of where the sob story starts. I've been questioning myself for a while. My whole life I thought I was straight, but I kissed a guy on a dare and it... felt really good. I know I don't have feelings for any guys right now, but I've never really felt anything for a girl, either. And the times I've kissed girls there wasn't anything there. There was no...no..."

"Spark," Kurt supplied. "There was no spark. I've been there. I kind of am there with my boyfriend." _Sigh_. "I kissed a girl once though. I was trying to be straight to please my dad, but there was nothing there."

"So what do I do? How do I figure this out?"

Kurt stared. _How can I help this guy? I don't know if I can. Gotta try. C'mon, Kurt, think of something. Gay test, gay test, gay test. What I need is a hot guy for Hunter to look at, see if he feels something, maybe even kiss. But he's right, there are just old guys desperate to get laid and drag queens. The only young guys here are me, Dave, Sebastian, and Bla—_ Kurt turned to the dance floor and saw Sebastian and Blaine. Kissing. _Well. I guess that's that._ Kurt's eyes welled up with tears.

"Hey," Hunter said. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Kurt wiped his eyes and cursed internally. _I am NOT going to lose it in front of all these people, in front of Hunter._ "See those two guys on the dance floor, kissing?" Hunter looked, blushed, nodded. "The short one with the black hair is my boyfriend. I guess now he _was_ my boyfriend. Sebastian wins."

"Scum bag. I'm sorry, Kurt. I wish there was something I could say or do to make you feel better. Please don't cry. Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't cry." _What did he just say? I'm beautiful? I've never heard that one before, not even from Blaine. Come to think of it, that sounded pretty gay._

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Shit, I didn't mean to say that out loud... But, yeah, I do. I guess that's a pretty good indicator. I mean, I noticed you the second you came in. I was going to just sulk in a corner all night, but when I saw you sit at the bar—man, this sounds creepy—but, I wanted to get a better look at you."

"It's not creepy, it's flattering. I mean, I guess you could say I'm not used to that sort of thing—you know, guys like you thinking I'm good-looking. But, you should know that that's pretty gay." Kurt smiled at Hunter. Hunter laughed.

"Wait, what do you mean 'guys like me'?"

"You know..."

"I really don't."

"Well," Kurt started, "tall, classically handsome, clearly enough muscle to tell that you either play a lot of sports or you work out, or both, not flamboyant, but still knows how to dress well. Not to mention you give off that 'bad-boy' vibe without seeming unapproachable, though you are a master at brooding."

Hunter looked over at Kurt and saw a lone tear trickle down his face. He wiped it away. He held Kurt's face and wiped away the tear tracks with his thumbs. "Don't cry, Kurt. Here, lemme buy you a drink. I think you need one."

"I can't. Designated driver."

"I'll get you home. Forget about them. I know Sebastian, and he's been without a designated driver before. His daddy's rich enough that he can afford a cab. And so's mine. C'mon, Kurt, drink with me." _God, his smile is beautiful. What's the harm? What do I have to lose? How can anyone's lips be so perfect? Wait, what? Well, let's not deny the obvious. Know what? If Blaine can have too much to drink and kiss a good-looking guy, so can I._

"Why the hell not? Drinks with a gorgeous guy. I think I can handle that."

Hunter froze for just a second. Gorgeous. He'd never heard that one before. Girls always said he was hot, but he'd never been called gorgeous. Somehow it was better than hot.

"Well, then let's get going."

The bartender came over and asked them what they wanted to drink. Hunter ordered two dirty martinis. They clinked glasses and drank. "Woah," said Kurt. "I wasn't expecting the taste to be so... different." Hunter laughed and said,

"You gotta get used to it. Maybe I should've started you off with something a little fruitier."

"That would've been nice. Well, I guess we've learned for the next one, right?"

"That's the spirit."

"No, the right spirit is figuring out if you're gay or not. It's a problem that needs fixing. I've never had the opportunity to help someone figure out their sexual orientation before, and I'm determined to get it right. I guess the best test is the kiss test. Find the hottest guy in here, go hit on him, dance a little, and if he seems interested, go in for a kiss."

"No problem. The hottest guy in here, huh? That's easy. Come dance with me."

Kurt smiled. "Very smooth."

Kurt sniffled a little, took the hand Hunter offered, and allowed himself to be led onto the dancefloor.

The song was "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship. Kurt and Hunter started slow, but then it turned out that Hunter could friggin _dance_ , so Kurt busted out a few of his better moves and started to sing along.

"Your voice is so beautiful!" Hunter shouted over the music as he got a little closer.

Kurt giggled and thanked him as he moved in closer, too.

Pretty soon, their bodies were touching and Hunter had his hands on Kurt's hips. Hunter had warm, big hands. Hands that were smacked away by a drunk-as-fuck and irate Blaine.

"Who the hell are you?" Blaine demanded.

"Hunter Clarington. Why's that your business?"

"You're dancing with my boyfriend! Tha's why it's my business!"

"Oh, fuck no!" Kurt spat venomously. "You stopped being my boyfriend when you kissed Sebastian! And don't even try to tell me that you didn't because Hunter and I both saw you two making out."

"Kurt, I'm sorry! He kissed _me_!"

"And you kissed _back_ ," Kurt said coldly. "We're done, Blaine. It's over."

Kurt turned back to Hunter when he felt a hand gripping his arm painfully.

"We. Are. NOT. _DONE_ ," Blaine growled.

"Blaine, you're hurting me!" Kurt shouted.

"I don't care! You can't just dump me an—"

" _ **Enough**_ ," Hunter said with a tone that promised violence. He grabbed Blaine's wrist as he drew himself up to his full height (towering over Blaine). "Let him go _now_. Or I'll make you."

Blaine pulled his hand away quickly and put on his signature puppy-eyes, but as he opened his whore-mouth to speak, Kurt cut across him.

"Don't bother. Never come near me again. I won't tell anyone about this, not even my dad, but only if you stay the fuck away from me. Even talk to me and I'll make sure everyone knows."

Blaine could only heart-brokenly stare at the floor.

"Come on, Hunter, let's go," Kurt said, taking Hunter's hand and leading him to a dark corner of the bar. "I'm sorry you had to see that. But thank you for being my knight in shining armor."

"You're welcome. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just mad he interrupted our dance."

"What about seeing him around school?"

"I think I might need another drink or ten before I even think about that," Kurt said with a shudder.

"Then let's have a drink," Hunter said as he smiled brightly at Kurt.

"Nnnope," Kurt said confidently. "We have to finish our dance." Wink.

They danced through three songs and Hunter finally couldn't take it. Watching Kurt's hips and hearing his voice and (when Hunter was extremely lucky) feeling Kurt pressed against him was all too much.

"Kurt," Hunter said seriously, putting one hand on Kurt's blush-warmed cheek.

Kurt stopped dancing and looked up coyly through his eyelashes.

Hunter leaned in and slowly kissed Kurt. His lips were even softer than he imagined and the high-pitched moan was sinfully delicious. Hunter thought he could get used to hearing that sound.

Chapter 2

 _Hunter really knows how to kiss,_ Kurt thought dreamily as Hunter's tongue swept over his bottom lip. Kurt moaned again as he gladly allowed Hunter access. Soon the kiss turned passionate as both boys forgot where they were and that there were any number of people watching. They were brought back to reality when they were jostled by the dancers around them.

"We should," Kurt said breathlessly, "get back to the bar."

"Yeah," said Hunter. "Probably. Yeah."

"So," Kurt said conversationally as they retook their seats at the bar, "how'd your gay test go?"

"Well, I definitely kissed the hottest guy in here, but I think I'm gonna have to kiss him a _lot_ more. You know," Hunter said with a coy smile, "just to be sure."

Kurt giggled. "I like that idea."

As the night progressed, the two boys shared stories, kisses, dances... and drinks. Like, a lot of drinks.

Eventually they ended up in the bathroom stall together, fumbling with each other's pants.

 _It's not like I've never done this,_ Kurt thought determinedly as he dropped to his knees. _Just never done it drunk._

Kurt finally got Hunter's pants to cooperate with him and he let out a triumphant, if quiet, "yes!"

Kurt didn't know what he was expecting when he pulled Hunter's (very impressive, just so you know) dick out, but it wasn't for Hunter to say, "wait."

Kurt looked up at Hunter questioningly.

"We're drunk," Hunter said. "Maybe we should wait."

"Drunk or sober, I'm going to want you. Do you think you're going to change your mind when you're sober?"

"No!"

"Well, that settles that issue." And with that, Kurt started sucking on the head of Hunter's cock and Hunter had no more to say about waiting.

"Fuck!"

"Not yet," Kurt said flirtatiously. "Patience. I'm sure we'll get to that." Wink

With no warning, Kurt took Hunter into his mouth again and started deep-throating him, staring Hunter in the eyes all the while.

Hunter wanted to close his eyes and lose himself to the sensation of Kurt's mouth around him, but he just couldn't break Kurt's gaze. He moaned and shouted as Kurt sucked and swallowed, but kept eye contact. He couldn't think of anything better than this.

He was wrong.

Because then Kurt's mouth popped off of him and Kurt asked in a raspy voice, "do you have any lube?"

"No," Hunter answered, lost as to why Kurt wanted lube. Unless...

"Then I guess I'll have to improvise. Turn around."

Hunter obeyed. He turned around and leaned against the wall, pre-come smearing on it.

Hunter heard a sucking sound, then felt something wet probing against his asshole.

"Are you okay with this?" Kurt asked casually.

"Yes. _Please_ ," Hunter implored breathlessly. "Do it."

Kurt slowly pushed one finger in and Hunter moaned.

"How's it feel?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Weird. But... good. Keep going."

Kurt tried a sort of sawing motion but Hunter didn't seem to like it very much, so he tried probing in a circle, and that seemed better. When he added a second finger and scissored them, Hunter gasped and moaned even louder.

"Another," Hunter said harshly, and Kurt complied.

Eventually, Kurt found that sweet bundle of nerves and rubbed his fingers against it; Hunter cried out and demanded, "fuck me. Kurt, I'm ready, just do it. _Please_."

Kurt's head was spinning. He and Blaine had made out and given each other blowjobs, but they'd never had any parts of themselves _inside_ the other and Kurt felt even drunker with the sensation of it.

He pulled his fingers out and Hunter gasped. Kurt undid his zipper, spat in his hand, and slicked himself up. He put his hands on Hunter's hips and lined himself up.

"Are you sure?" Kurt whispered seductively as he rubbed himself against Hunter's ass.

" _Yes_."

"Okay," Kurt said, and he pushed himself in, inch by inch, until he was buried to the hilt.

"M-move," Hunter gasped.

Kurt wasn't stupid. A virgin he may be, but he'd read articles and watched... ahem... instructional videos (read: pornos), so he knew the basic theory. He started slow, changing his angle slightly on every thrust, trying to find Hunter's prostate again. Suddenly, Hunter gasped, "there! Right there! Oh, god!"

So Kurt kept the angle and thrusted faster.

Soon, Hunter was a moaning mess, begging for "harderfasterfuckme" and Kurt started slamming into him, nailing his prostate on nearly every thrust. Eventually, Hunter came, shouting as he did, and Kurt came inside him, moaning Hunter's name in his lovely voice.

When Kurt softened, he slowly pulled out and Hunter groaned, feeling the emptiness overwhelm him. He still wanted Kurt inside.

"That was... amazing," Hunter said, still out of breath. Both boys tucked themselves in and did up their pants. "I think I'm gay." He and Kurt chuckled.

"You better be. You still need to fuck me, and I need you to be gay for that."

"Definitely gay," Hunter said quickly, and Kurt giggled.

"We should probably get back to the bar. After we clean up the mess you made on the bathroom stall."

"I blame _you_ for that mess."

"Well, let's say it was a joint effort."

"So," Hunter said slowly, "what do we do now?"

"Now?" Kurt said, running his hands over Hunter's chest and arms. "Now, we go to the bar and have one or two more drinks. Then, we go to your house and you fuck me. Then you give me your number and I'll call you."

"So, I've got a shot at being your boyfriend?" Hunter asked hopefully.

"A shot? I think, if you're always as charming as you were tonight, you've got more than a shot." Wink.

Fin


End file.
